


You Know Where To Find Me

by fictorium



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting 'caught' by Regina leaves Emma a little worked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Where To Find Me

Emma ditches Sidney at the first possible opportunity, and definitely breaks a speed limit or two on the short drive home. But who’s going to give her a ticket, right?

Her heart is still pounding from being caught by Regina, even though it was planned. There’s something about the woman that gets under Emma’s skin in a big way, and tonight was no exception. The way Regina prowls around her office like some tiger in a cage—all sinuous movement and displays of dominance drives Emma completely insane.

Emma entertains the thought of what might have happened if Regina caught her alone, without Sidney as a sidekick. Would she have ignored Emma’s not-very-plausible excuse then and exacted some punishment for breaking and entering? Emma’s angry to find she’s shivering in anticipation at the thought.

But this is just some weird, chemical reaction to a powerful woman, Emma tells herself. Her whole life has been upside down since she left Boston, and so it’s not a big deal that she’s been dreaming (and daydreaming) about doing some very naughty things with Storybrooke’s wicked leader.

It’s way too late for Mary Margaret to be up, so Emma bolts straight for her bedroom, not even turning on the light. She strips down to her underwear, landing on the bed with a relieved sigh. She’s so turned on (and shouldn’t be, doesn’t want to be) that she came pretty close to just parking the Bug somewhere and getting herself off right there in the front seat, but a public spectacle is the last thing she needs right now. 

Instead, Emma is propped up on the mountain of pillows (supplied by her considerate roommate) and slipping one hand beneath the waistband of her girl-boxers, sighing at how wet she is from the confrontation alone. This really has to stop and yet she has no idea how to make that happen. Emma’s other hand is palming her breast, stroking the nipple until it’s good and hard beneath the steady flicking of her thumb.

She groans at how quickly the pressure is building. This is not going to take long, and then she can fall asleep mouthing curses into her pillow like most other nights this past month. It’s only when she holds her breath for a second in anticipation that Emma hears just a fragment of unexpected noise. She freezes, suddenly paranoid that Mary Margaret has somehow been sitting in the room this whole time. 

Taking the hand from her breast (but not her pussy, not yet when the pressure of two fingers on her clit feels so damn good) Emma reaches for the bedside lamp. She fumbles with the switch for a second before succeeding and flooding the room with light.

At first she assumes she’s imagining it. Or maybe she’s fallen asleep and this is a very detailed sex dream. Or maybe Regina’s office is laced with acid and Emma is tripping right now.

But when Regina leans back in the armchair (still partly covered in Emma’s clean laundry) and clears her throat, Emma realizes that this is very, very real. She freezes in terror, in embarrassment and mostly from sheer  _what the hell_.

Emma pulls her hand from her underwear, but that just spurs Regina into action. In an instant she’s leaning over the bed, gripping firmly at Emma’s wrist and guiding the hand back between her thighs. 

“Don’t stop now,” Regina commands. “We were just getting to the good part.”

“What are you—” Emma is asking, cupping herself through her underwear almost without realizing.

“You pointed out that I know where to find you. I found you,” Regina states quite calmly, as though her touch isn’t currently scalding Emma. “Continue.”

“I can’t,” Emma gasps, kind of scandalized. “We’re not… I’m not… I  _can’t_.”

“Not even if I say please?” Regina says, pouting just a little. “We both know this…chemistry… exists between us. Perhaps this will be enough to douse the flames, hmm?”

Emma actually means to protest, to snatch her hand free of Regina’s grip and get up to throw the other woman out of the apartment, but something in her brain says  _isn’t this exactly what you’ve been fantasizing about_? So when Emma opens her mouth to speak, what comes out is:

“Go on, then. Say please.”

“Please,” Regina says, and she makes it sound like some kind of dirty talk. Emma doesn’t need to be asked twice, and she slips her hand back beneath the cotton.

Regina releases her grip, pulling the chair closer to the bed and then settling in to watch Emma with a completely rapt expression. It should be unsettling, to have that intense focus on her, but Emma can’t deny that she’s even wetter already, her fingers soaked all over again.

“Oh God,” she mutters, slipping two fingers inside at last. She wonders how this would feel to be touched by Regina instead. Emma wonders just how much she’d give to find out, but Regina stays firmly in her seat, devouring Emma with her eyes.

Fuck Regina and her invasion of privacy, Emma thinks as she picks up the face. Fuck her chemistry and her disrespect for personal space and her killer body that Emma can never stop staring at. Fuck her for sneaking in here and giving out orders. Fuck her for being so hot that Emma can’t see straight.

And fuck…

That’s good, Emma manages to process as she comes down off her high. She forces herself to focus, seeing the pink blush across Regina’s cheeks as she continues to stare at Emma. A long moment later Regina stands, but instead of fleeing like Emma anticipates, she grabs at Emma’s wrist again, pulling her hand free.

“It’s not enough,” Regina says, and she sounds kind of pissed about that. She lifts Emma’s glistening fingers to her mouth and attacks them with her mouth, all but short-circuiting Emma’s whole brain. Regina does wonderful things with her tongue before sucking on the fingers Emma just fucked herself with, and Emma feels like she could come again just watching.

When Regina lets go of the hand, she still doesn’t flee. She drops her coat on the floor and kicks off her heels. The skirt is next, though it’s short and Emma doesn’t think pushing it out of the way would be much work. In just her blouse and panties, Regina kneels on the bed beside Emma, bending until their faces are inches apart.

“It’s not enough,” Regina repeats, and Emma is inclined to agree. She stretches up to plant an opened-mouthed kiss on Regina’s neck, already addicted to the happy little moan that it provokes.

“More,” is all Emma says, maybe it’s all she  _can_  say, and for the first time since Emma arrived in Storybrooke, Regina actually agrees with her. 


End file.
